The use of a polyol in the preparation of polyurethanes by reaction of the polyol with a polyisocyanate in the presence of a catalyst and perhaps other ingredients is well known. Conventional polyols for flexible polyurethane foams, such as slab urethane foams, are usually made by the reaction of a polyhydric alcohol with an alkylene oxide, usually ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide, to a molecular weight of about 2,000 to 5,000 and above. These polyols are then reacted with polyisocyanate in the presence of water or other blowing agents such as fluorocarbons to obtain polyurethane foams. Polyols have been modified in many ways in attempts to improve the properties of the resulting polyurethane, for example, by using a polymer polyol as the polyol component. Conventional polyols may be used as the dispersing media or base polyol in these polymer polyols.
For example, dispersions of polymers of vinyl compounds such as styrene, acrylonitrile or a mixture of the two (abbreviated as SAN monomers), or of polyurea polymers, such as those prepared from toluene diisocyanate (TDI) and hydrazine in conventional polyols have been included to improve the properties of the polyols, and thus, the properties of the resulting foam. Polyurethane foams with higher load bearing properties (ILD--indentation load deflection, and CFD--compression force deflection) may be produced in this manner. It would be desirable if polymer polyols could be prepared which would be stable and have low viscosities. Stability is important to the storage life of the polyols before they are used to make the polyurethane foams. The tendency of polymer polyols to undergo phase separation if they are not stabilized is well known. Low viscosities and small particle sizes are also important in a good quality polyol to permit it to be pumped easily in high volume foam producing equipment.
It would further be desirable if styrene/acrylonitrile polymer polyols could be synthesized which would have large SAN ratios. The substitution of styrene for acrylonitrile in these polymer polyols helps prevent discoloration during the cure of the polyurethane, and also helps improve flame retardability of the resultant foams. However, the stability of the polymer polyols decreases with increasing styrene to acrylonitrile ratios. Viscosity and particle size are also typically adversely affected with high styrene contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,840 to Shah and U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,249 to Van Cleve, et al. describe the use of preformed polymer polyols as dispersion stabilizers in the synthesis of SAN dispersion polyols. U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,840 describes preformed polymer polyol stabilizers which have a viscosity of less than 40,000 cps at 25.degree. C. These materials are viscous dispersions or semi-solids, which are difficult to work with. The polyols suggested therein for the preformed polymer polyol and the final polymer polyol may be the same or different, and may be of a wide variety. The monomers were also suggested from a lengthy list, although only SAN copolymers are discussed in detail. The preformed stabilizers in U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,249 are graft or addition copolymers having an anchor portion of a polymer or ethylenically unsaturated monomer of a mixture of monomers chemically bonded to a solvatable portion of a propylene oxide polymer, where the preformed stabilizer again has a viscosity in excess of 40,000 cps at 25.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,327,005 and 4,334,049 to Ramlow, et al. teach alkylene oxide adducts of styrene/allyl alcohol copolymers as preformed stabilizers for polymer polyols. The stabilizer may take the form of a graft copolymer dispersion or a finely divided solid polymer.
Further, Pizzini, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,639 describe the use of graft copolymers of acrylonitrile and an unsaturated polyol which are homogeneous, transparent liquids which may be employed directly in the preparation of flexible polyurethane foams. The unsaturated polyol is obtained by reacting an organic compound having both ethylenic unsaturation and a hydroxyl, carboxyl, or epoxy group with a polyol. A number of additional patents also teach the use of an acryloyl capped unsaturated polyol copolymerized with styrene and acrylonitrile to produce polymer polyols. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,460,715; 4,477,603; 4,640,935; 4,513,124; 4,394,491; and 4,390,645.
More recently, International Publication No. WO 87/03886 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,153 teach the homo- or co-polymerization of vinyl-terminated polyol adducts alone or together with an ethylenically unsaturated monomer or monomer mixture in the presence of an active hydrogen-containing compound as a solvent, and their use as preformed dispersants.
It is well known in the art that high styrene content polymer polyols are desirable, but difficult to prepare in stable form. It has been discovered that polyacrylate graft-polyols may be useful themselves as dispersants in preparing polymer polyols that have relatively high styrene contents, but which also had good stability, small particle sizes, and low viscosity as well.